herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clifford Baker
Clifford "Cliff" Baker is the son of Bernhard "Buddy" Baker/Animal Man and Ellen Baker. Unlike his father and sister who are conduits of The Red, Clifford is destined to become the Avatar of The Red. While as the Avatar of the Red, Clifford gained various superhuman abilities connected to the Red. When he was just four years old, Clifford had wanted his family to get a pet very badly, but his father had refused, given his own sensitivity to animals. While his father was preoccupied with other things, though, he used her superhuman ability to control life-force energies to animate the corpses of several former neighborhood pets. He explained that he had heard the animals calling to him from a place called The Red. Powers and Abilities Avatar of The Red: Clifford is the avatar of the Red, the morphogenic field that permeates all animal life. Unlike his father and sister, who uses it to take on the characteristics of various animals, his control takes the form of pure blasts of red energy and other abilities of manipulating raw Red power. * Animal Control: '''Clifford is able to control and manipulate animals, such as when he was able to mentally summon a herd of wild animals to help assist his father in saving his sister and mother. Due to his connection to The Red, Cliff can make contact with animals, empathize with, "talk" to and see their thoughts and memories. He can even transfer his life essence allowing him to survive even when his body has been killed. ** '''Animal Empathy * Elemental Control: Clifford has incredible control over the near-limitless raw power of the Red. His control even extends to the elemental forces of nature. ** Eldritch Blast: Clifford has the ability to project energy blasts of mystical energy. ** Weather Manipulation * Life Force Manipulation: Clifford is able to control and manipulate the life-force of sentient beings, such as when he was able to purify Rot from living things, as well as reanimate the corpses of several dead animals. ** Accelerated Healing: Clifford can rapidly heal himself and others from their physical injuries. ** Immortality * Force Field: Cliff has been shown to channel theses energies into powerful force-fields. * Teleportation: '''Clifford is able to teleport himself and others over incredible distances. He can also travel to and open gates or portals accessing other worlds, places and dimensions. ** '''Dimensional Travel * Self-Propelled Flight: Clifford can levitate and fly at incredible speeds through sheer force of will. * Telekinesis: Clifford has demonstrated powerful telekinetic abilities, He has been shown to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using the energy of his thoughts. He uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing him to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). * Superhuman Strength: Cliff is able to lift on average about 10 tons. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Clifford possesses superhuman durability. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Category:Male Category:DC Heroes